


I want.. I NEED you to live

by chaoticall_y



Series: Yearly 4/20 Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Coran (Voltron), Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Tragedy, im so sorry, no happy ending, yearly 4/20 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticall_y/pseuds/chaoticall_y
Summary: A normal training day turns into a fight against unknown enemies.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Yearly 4/20 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I want.. I NEED you to live

Pale fingers run through brown locks. Legs tangled together. Violet eyes gaze at the deep blue ones across from them. Two soft smiles. Moments like these make the two companions feel as if there’s nothing in the world that can interrupt them.

Until they both hear a knock.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice came from outside the door, but the two occupants of the bed appeared unfazed by it. “It’s almost noon already. Are you feeling alright?” They could hear him trying to open the room using the panel outside, “Why is the door locked?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Shiro. I just slept late.” Lance shifted around, moving closer to Keith if it was even possible, he quietly snorts.

“You sleeping in?” He whispered only loud enough for Keith to hear, but the ex-red paladin still softly hushed him, running a hand through his brown locks.

“You slept in? All right, but don’t stay in bed too long. We still have team training today. Speaking of which…” He trailed off, “Lance hasn’t come by here has he?” The pair stiffened. “He wasn’t in his room earlier and no one’s seen him all morning.”

Keith silently swore. “As I said, I’ve been asleep. Anyway,” He mouthed an apology towards the ex-blue paladin, “Why would that airhead stop by my room?” Shiro was silent for a few moments before replying.

“Okay, well if you see him on your way to the training deck then let him know that we’re looking for him.”

“Will do.” Keith went back to gazing into Lance’s eyes as he heard footsteps fading away. 

“Now what?”

“We get out of bed and make our separate ways to the training deck.” Keith sluggishly moves to get around Lance, who is laying on the edge side of the bed.

“Or…” The red paladin grabs his lover’s arm and pulls him back down to the bed, “we lay here all day and not get out of bed unless there’s an emergency.” He pleads with his eyes, despite knowing his stubborn boyfriend will say no.

“As great as that sounds,” Keith holds Lance’s face in his pale hand, “we have responsibilities. And what do you think they’d think if I didn’t leave my room all day and you magically disappeared?” He plants a kiss on the Cuban’s lips, then moves to get out of bed.

“Fine,” Lance gave in, “But you owe me later.”

“Yeah yeah.” 

After successfully getting out of bed, Keith walks over to the small pile of shirts and grabs his solid black t-shirt and tosses Lance an identical one in white. 

“I call the bathroom first,” He calls from the bathroom doorway.

“Fine, but hurry up!” Lance responds.

“Says the one who takes an hour to get ready for bed every night!” Lance laughs.

“I have to take care of my precious skin!” Lance counters then proceeds to change while the other fixes up in the bathroom.

A few minutes later Keith strolls out of the shared bathroom, looking less messy then he did when he entered. 

“Did you even shower?” Lance says smirking at him. 

“No need to if we’re just going to get sweaty during training. Now hurry up before they send a rescue party for you.”

“Me? You’re the one who’s mysteriously sleeping in! Maybe you’re the one who needs a rescue party!” Keith just chuckles and walks to the door. 

“Hurry up but don’t leave the room for a couple of minutes so they’re not too suspicious.”

The two boys decided when they started dating two months ( Quintants?) ago they didn’t want what they have to get in the way of their battles or to distract the others so they made the decision to wait to tell the other until they’re not completely in the middle of a war. 

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Lance waved his boyfriend off. “Now hurry up and go before the search party hunts me down for kidnapping you.” He gives Keith a quick kiss before moving from the door’s view in case there was anyone nearby. Keith smiles at him then quickly leaves their room. Well, technically it’s Keith’s room but with the number of times Lance slept in there, and the amount of clothes and skin products he slowly brought in, it quickly became theirs. Surprisingly everyone else has yet to comment on the number of things missing from Lance’s room.

After a few minutes ~~(doboshes?)~~ of waiting, Lance decided it time for him to make his appearance. But just as he pulls the door open, an alarm blares, startling him. “What the hell… did I do that?” Maybe a new alarm goes off if someone enters another paladin’s room without them being in it. But it’s never done that before… Either way, he knew he had to get out of there whether it was related to the door or not. He especially couldn’t be alone if it was the later. 

He sprinted towards the training room hoping someone would still be there, but before he could even make it there he bumped into Shiro and Keith. 

“Lance!” Shiro yelled, “Where were you? We’ve been looking everywhere!”

“We?” He eyed Red paladin beside him.

“Well everyone except Keith. He just showed up only a few minutes before this alarm sounded.” Oh yeah, the alarm.

“What’s going on? Why is this alarm going off?” He hoped it wasn’t related to him and Keith’s room. He did not want to have to explain that one.

“The castle has been infiltrated.”  _ Oh _ , Lance thought. Well, now he doesn’t know which one he’d prefer. 

“WHAT? How is that even possible?” The blue paladin began to panic.

“We don’t know,” Shiro is as calm as always, “but Pidge and Hunk are helping Allura and Coran with the-”

The alarm is turned off. Then the lights. Then all sound in the castle is silenced.

“Shit,” Lance hears Keith whisper.

Shiro picks his sentence back up, “Well now with getting the power back on as well and figuring out just how someone managed to get past the shield.”

“And so what do we do?” Lance asks, slightly hoping what he thinks is the answer is not what he’ll be told.

“We,” Keith starts, “need to find just who is doing this and stop them.” And that’s exactly what Lance was hoping to not have to hear. Of course, the blue paladin is always excited to fight and save everyone, but…

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lance questioned the two in front of him. “I mean, whoever or  _ what _ ever is in here definitely knows what they’re doing. Is it a good idea to fight all split up like this?”

“Lance,” Shiro looks at him sternly, “if we’re all working on the castle then there will be no one defending and if we’re all defending and finding the infiltrators then we won’t have the chance of the power coming back on so we can see better and so the pods will be available in the worst-case scenario.” Lance tensed at the last part.

Keith noticed how tense Lance had gotten and decided he had to calm his boyfriend down, “Which of course won’t happen as long as we stick together and take this threat down quickly.” 

Lance hesitantly nodded at the two.  _ Everything will be okay as long as we work together. _

“Then let’s go.” Shiro walked past Lance to take the lead.

When he was certain Shiro was done talking, Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and whisper in his ear “thank you for that.” Keith squeezed his hand, brought it up to his mouth, and gave him a silent kiss on his hand.

  
  


That was an hour ~~(varga?)~~ ago. So far they’ve managed to get separated from Shiro, aka the only one of them with communication to the others and they’ve also managed to get surrounded by a group of 6 angry space pirates all holding weapons. They’re back to back with no plan.

Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem. They’ve dealt with many fights before and way more people and creatures. However, this time is much different. They’re not prepared for what’s to come, they have no idea how many people there are who aren’t circling them, and Lance’s only weapon is a random pipe he found on the ground because he hadn’t been in the training room with his bayard. So yeah, they’re doing great.

“Lance.” The red paladin’s voice is low enough for the enemy to not hear. “I’ll hold them off. You go find Shiro and bring him here.”

“What? That’s ridiculous!” He wanted to scream but he knew that wouldn’t be the best option in this situation so he resorted to whisper yelling. “If I leave you here you won’t make it out. I’m not taking that chance.”

“Neither of us will have a chance of making it out of here if you stay and attempt to fight with that thing.” Keith moved his open hand backward and grabbed Lance’s. “I promise I’ll be okay but you need to find someone and get help. If anything at least get your bayard and come back, okay? I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” He squeezed the other’s hand.

“You promise? Promise you will be okay.” He squeezed the raven’s hand.

“I promise.”

“Okay… I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Keith squeezed his hand one last time before counting down from three. “Now!”

Keith jumped up and went straight for the 3 in front of him while Lance sprinted as fast as his feet would take him and ran around Keith’s fight down the hallway to the direction they last saw Shiro. He glanced back to see the other pirates stopped following. Tears pricked at his eyes but he continued to sprint to find any type of help. He knew it was the only thing he could do right now.

  
  


“Lance!” He stopped in his tracks after rounding another corner. He feels as if he’s been printing forever, his mind plagued with every turn out of their current situation. Most of them not good. He looked in the direction of the call to see Shiro running towards him. He’s filled with so much relief that his body finally gives in and all he wants to do is collapse onto the ground. But he can’t. He needs to get back to Keith. He has helped. Things will be okay just as they promised. “Lance! Where is Keith?” Shiro’s hand was firmly holding his shoulder. He must have zoned out. Oh… Keith!

Lance’s eyes snapped wide. “He needs help! I didn’t have a weapon and I couldn’t help him but you’re here now and we’ll be okay!”

Shiro could see the distress and as much as he wanted to calm to the boy down and help him he knew that Keith was in danger and they had to him. His squeezed Lance’s shoulders which grabbed the Blue Paladin’s attention again. “Where is he? We need to go now.”

Lance nodded his head and began to sprint in the way he came followed by another pair of footsteps behind him. Shiro was here. Help was here. Everything will be okay. The only problem they have to face now is getting the power that has remained off. 

His steps slowed as a reached the spot he previously ran from. It was quiet. Not clashing of weapons, no yells, no voices. Just silent. Except for a ragged breath that became more clear as they grew closer. The emergency lights flickered and in the burst of light he saw many figures laying on the ground, however one was separate from the rest. I wasn’t part of the pile of others. Raven hair, a black t-shirt, black pants.

“Keith…” Lance’s voice was no more than a hushed whisper. He ran up to the other paladin with their leader following. He slid down and cradled his head then softly set him in his lap, softly brushing hair out of his face, “Keith, buddy, please. Hey, man. Look at me, Keith.”

Lance briefly looked up at Shiro to see him watching the duo, “Shiro I need you to call for help, tell them to get this damned castle on right now. We need a pod right now!” Shiro nodded quickly and told the others the situation a the walkie-talkie device.

Keith stirred in and his eyes opened, he looks up at his boyfriend. Lance smiled at him as best as he could with tears threatening to run down his face. “There you are, buddy. Come on we need to get you to a pod so when they get the system back up again you can get all better, alright?” His voice was soft, one he’s only used when it’s just the two of them around. He knows that this will all raise suspicions about their relationship but he couldn’t care at all about that right now. He grabbed one of Keith’s hands and brought it to his lips and gave him a soft kiss. 

“Lance,” Keith’s voice was quiet and tired, “I had them all but,” he sharply inhaled and it became clear to Lance just how bad this was, “one more snuck up on me and he stabbed me.” He looked down at his torso where there was a tear in his shirt the size of a sword and it was surrounded in a huge red stain which crept bigger as the seconds ~~(ticks?)~~ went by. “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” 

“Lance I need you to take off your jacket and so I can use it to put pressure on the wound,” Shiro interrupted. The brunet quickly removed the jacket, luckily it wasn’t his usual green jacket, and passed it to Shiro who pressed it on the large wound after removing Keith’s shirt. Lance once again cradled Keith’s head.

“I’m sorry for- GAH,” he gasped as more pressure was added to the wound, Shiro gave a quick apology, “I’m sorry because he got away. He’s still in the castle and I’ve stopped up from being able to catch him. And-”

“No,” Lance cut him off, “Your health and survival is always a priority don’t you dare apologize. You can be sorry all you want  _ after _ you make it out of here alive and well.” 

“But I’m also sorry because,” he inhaled sharply again, “I broke my promise.”

“Keith, you didn’t break any promise. You’re going to be okay. You’re here. We’re okay. Nothing a bit of time in a healing pod can’t fix.” He tries to chuckle but it sounds like a choked sob. He needs to keep a happy face for his boyfriend so he doesn’t worry so Lance smiles down at him, but it doesn’t even convince himself. 

“Lance…” It’s Shiro. He’s giving him a look. A look that says “it’s not good”. 

“He’s right,” The red paladin says as if he could read The black paladin’s mind, “the power is out for who knows how long and…” he took in another deep, ragged breath, “I don’t know how much longer I can stay awake for.”

Lance’s heart dropped. 

“No, Keith, no! You’re going to be okay, you hear me? You promised and you always keep your promises!” He leaned down and kissed his forehead no longer caring if Shiro saw. “I love you so much please just wait a little longer.” Tear where falling. Each paladin’s face in the room was covered in tears. “I want… no, I  _ need _ you to live!”

Keith reached his hand up and rested it on Lance’s cheek. “You’ll be okay. You’re so strong… Live on, okay?” He pulled Lance in for a soft kiss. “I love you so much…” He turned his gaze toward Shiro and put up an arm inviting him in for a hug, “Thank you for being the best brother to me. Please… please take care of him for me, will you? Make you he takes care of himself after this. And… and you take care of yourself too… Tell everyone I’m sorry for leaving so early.” He smiled at his brother after pulling away from the hug.

He looked up to Lance one more time, “I’m so… so sorry… Lance… I love you…” His breathing slowed to the point that the two paladins couldn’t tell if he was breathing.

“No no no no! Keith no! Wake up! You promised! You promised you’ll be okay,” the teen sobbed. Shiro’s shaking hands pulled away from the wound and reached out to feel for a pulse he knew was gone. Lance looked at him hoping for something but only received a head shake. A sob racked from his body. 

The lights turned on. He heard footsteps. Someone attempted to pull Keith away from Lance but he would not let them. He held him close and sobbed. The others could do nothing but watch as their bright, cheerful, goofball broke down in front of them.

“Come on guys,” he cries, “we can still save him we just have to get him to the pods! The castle is working again please help me carry him!” He looked at them not understanding why they were just standing there. “Why won’t you guys do anything? Help me! Please! He’s gonna be okay!”

It took them what felt like forever for him to tire himself out. Shiro and Coran had grabbed Keith and put him on a bed, covered, in the medical room until they’d figure out what to do next with him.

The adrenaline eventually left Lance’s body and left him limp, tired, and numb in Hunk’s arms being supported as best as they could by Pidge and Allura after losing a fellow paladin. A friend. A family member. 

They carried him to his room with Allura and Hunk to watch over him while the other three dealt with the infiltrators. 

Shiro had to tell everyone what had happened. He answered their questions about Keith and Lance and the fact that Lance not only lost a fellow paladin, or a friend, but it was the love of his life who he had lost and he has no idea if he’ll ever feel that way about someone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry... but I hoped you enjoyed this year's angst fic. Quick back story about my 4/20 fics in case anyone was wondering: 4 years ago I decided randomly on 4/20 I would post a really sad fanfiction where one character of a ship would die and I posted that and the next year I decided to do the same for the other person part of that ship and now it's a weird, angsty tradition that I've just continued on. So yeah that's why I always post something on 4/20, heh. I'm so sorry for not posting more during the rest of the year but I have many prompts ready to write out so I'll definitely post more especially since I'm stuck inside all day. I hope you're all well and remember the check-in on those you love during these times. Until next time <3


End file.
